Rotten Apple
by Perla B
Summary: En 1898 naît une grande amitié, qui pourtant, ne dure que trois semaines. Et puis Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore empruntent chacun un chemin différent, qui ne va les réunir qu'une seule fois, près de quarante-sept ans plus tard. Mais avant ça ?
1. Prologue

_**Note d'auteur**_ : Bonjour tout le monde :) C'est ma première fois sur ce site, et à chaque modification, je découvre de nouvelles choses, alors si vous voyez quelque chose de bizarre, faites m'en part :)

Sinon, pour ce qui est de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'écris donc l'histoire de Gellert, sa rencontre avec Albus et ce qu'il a fait après. Il y aura aussi des chapitres sur Albus, mais ils seront beaucoup moins nombreux que ceux concernant Grindelwald !

Enfin bon ... Ah sinon, je publierai cette histoire sur hpfanfiction sous le nom de Akasora, pour ce qui me connaissent :D

_Enjoy it._

* * *

_Prologue_

Tout comme chaque jour, Cassandra installa sa petite table circulaire, posa la nappe couleur bleu nuit sur laquelle étaient brodées plusieurs étoiles argentées. Elle plaça au centre un support en or sur lequel elle cala sa boule de cristal, s'assit sur le petit tabouret et attendit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en arrière par un léger voile pourpre tenu par un collier de perles dorées, ses ongles étaient vernis de noir, et son regard était un peu fou. Un sourire éclairait cependant son visage, un sourire confiant, car elle savait qu'une fois encore, elle ferait de très bonnes affaires. Les gens adoraient connaître leur avenir, qu'ils y croient ou non. Les hommes venaient avec un sourire moqueur, et repartaient la queue entre les jambes, surpris par la justesse de ses informations. Les jeunes femmes s'installaient en face d'elle afin d'en savoir plus sur les prochains mariages. Et chaque fois, Cassandra parvenait à satisfaire les attentes de ses clients.

Jamais elle ne forçait la main, cela faisait fuir la clientèle, elle l'avait appris plusieurs années auparavant.

La journée touchait à sa fin, du moins pour elle. Il était près de dix-sept heures, et elle pensait à ranger ses affaires, lorsqu'un jeune homme passa à ses côtés. Elle l'observa avec un certain espoir mais il continua son chemin sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras, le regard perdu dans des limbes qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'émit aucun son au départ. Puis, elle inspira brusquement et resserra son emprise sur le poignet du jeune homme.

« Vous allez le regretter, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis désolée, Madame, dit le jeune homme en tentant de se libérer. Je ne veux pas de prédiction.

-Vous allez le regretter, continua-t-elle sans se démonter, de la même voix d'outre-tombe. Vous allez regretter cette rencontre, maudire cette amitié du plus profond de votre âme, car votre cœur sera brisé, de différentes façons. Mais vous réussirez à vous ressaisir à temps pour tous les sauver. »

Le jeune homme la considéra avec un air serein, teinté d'une certaine pitié pour cette femme qui pratiquait un art qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié et auquel il n'avait jamais cru. Celle-ci lâcha sa main et son regard se fit plus appuyé, elle l'observa un court moment d'un air surpris puis se remit à ranger sa table, avant de transplaner. Quant à son « client », il reprit sa marche, suivi d'un garçon qui semblait être son petit frère.

« Comment peuvent-ils laisser des tarées pareilles en liberté ? Grommela le plus jeune.

-Allons, Abelforth, raisonna le deuxième. Tu sais très bien que tout être humain a sa petit part de folie.

-« Petite part de folie » ? Ricana son frère. Sa tête est aussi saine que les dents du clodo devant le Chaudron Baveur. »

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête avec patience mais ne releva pas. Sa tête à lui était remplie par tous ses problèmes, et il soupira en pensant à ces responsabilités qui lui étaient tombé dessus d'un coup, trois semaines plus tôt. Peut-être un jour aurait-il le temps de faire un tour du monde avec son ami. Pour le moment, cependant, il avait d'autres priorités, et non des moindres. La survie de sa famille.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour :D

Je ne pourrai sûrement pas publier demain donc je mets le premier chapitre de Rotten Apple aujourd'hui !

J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

_Enjoy it_

* * *

28 Décembre 1898, Saint-Pétersbourg.

Natalia referma doucement la porte du bureau à l'aide de sa baguette, releva la tête et ses yeux noirs scrutèrent prudemment les alentours. Personne ne se trouvait dans le long couloir. Soulagée, elle releva la tête, l'air fier et imposant, puis marcha d'un pas souple vers les escaliers, qu'elle descendit sans se presser. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que la mission échoue alors qu'elle avait accompli le plus difficile. Elle passa devant le gardien de la porte et lui lança un regard hautain, son angoisse ne devait pas transparaître. Son calme apparent lui permit de leurrer l'homme qui lui ouvrit la porte, et il s'inclina si bas qu'il ne vit pas la jeune femme serrer ses mains sur son sac lorsqu'elle le dépassa.

Les lourds battants se refermèrent sur elle, et elle soupira de soulagement en commençant à s'éloigner.

Six secondes. Elle se cacha derrière l'un des piliers blancs et changea son apparence. Sa robe de soirée rouge disparut pour laisser place à un tailleur noir strict et une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Trois secondes. Son sac vert en velours se transforma en une bourse brodée dorée, et ses chaussures rouges prirent une teinte noire. Son long manteau blanc reprit sa forme originelle, une veste de la même longueur avec un grand col de fourrure, le tout de couleur marron. Une seconde. Enfin, son visage plutôt carré s'affina, ses yeux reprirent leur ton bleu-gris, ses cheveux redevinrent blond cendré et tombèrent à nouveau sur ses épaules formant de belles boucles parfaites.

L'alarme retentit dans son dos alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le centre de la ville. Elle ne se retourna pas, continua à marcher de son pas aérien, et retint un sourire lorsque plusieurs officiers en rouge la dépassèrent, vérifiant simplement qu'elle ne portait pas de robe couleur sang.

Elle s'assura que la rue était déserte et transplana.

Le salon était plongée dans l'obscurité, seuls quelques rayons lunaires parvenant à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuage rendait possible la vision des silhouettes des meubles. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, se servit un verre de whisky pur feu qui se trouvait sur une petite table à côté et attendit. Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Un Pop sonore se fit entendre alors qu'elle terminait son verre, et une haute silhouette apparut à quelques mètres d'elle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, car il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos pour observer l'extérieur.

« Tu n'étais pas si prudent la dernière fois, fit-elle en anglais avec un accent russe prononcé. »

L'homme sursauta et se retourna rapidement, baguette brandit devant lui. Sa voix lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos, cette femme était décidément très effrayante.

« Tu les as ? Demanda-t-il, pressé.

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Elle agita sa baguette et les rideaux se fermèrent, puis les bougies s'enflammèrent et elle ouvrit son sac qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux. Natalia en sortit une enveloppe brune très épaisse en parchemin.

« Les voilà, dit-elle en lui lançant l'enveloppe. Tu as l'argent ? »

Sans une réponse, l'homme saisit une bourse pleine de gallions qu'il lui tendit, et elle renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je suis russe, Dolohov ! S'exclama-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle. Je ne veux pas de votre monnaie !

-Je suis tout aussi russe que toi ! Rétorqua Dolohov dans la même langue.

-Pourtant, tu les aimes bien, ces anglais !

-Ils payent pour avoir des renseignements, et peu m'importe d'avoir leur argent ou de l'argent russe ! Tu peux aller les échanger à la banque et tu le sais ! »

Elle le toisa avec mépris puis se saisit de son sac et disparut avec l'argent sans un mot de plus.

Jdan Dolohov soupira et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait vraiment cette femme, mais son maître aimait son travail, et Jdan ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle était efficace. En revanche, lui ne brillait pas, ces derniers temps. Le maître lui avait même retiré plusieurs missions pour les donner au petit nouveau, un poulain même pas encore sorti de l'école, mais diablement doué et avec une âme des plus noire, malgré son physique avantageux et son sourire innocent, un jeune allemand dont la plus grande arme, la plus destructrice, était sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs en bataille.

Jdan l'enviait. Ils avaient dix ans de différence, mais Jdan l'enviait vraiment. Lui-même était d'un naturel banal affligeant. Son visage carré, ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux bruns coupés court, sa mâchoire proéminente, il n'avait pas la même facilité à réussir les missions d'espionnage et ne parvenait pas à soutirer une information sans utiliser la force.

Il soupira. Le maître insistait pour qu'il l'emmène le plus souvent avec lui, pour qu'il apprenne. Si cette fois-ci il avait eu une autre mission à accomplir, le jeune allemand était en général collé à Jdan.

_**oOo**_

De retour chez lui, Dolohov posa son lourd manteau sur la patère et rejoignit sa femme dans la salle à manger. Elle massait son ventre plat, et regardait par la fenêtre, l'air fatigué. Il la salua mollement et ordonna à l'elfe de maison de lui préparer un repas.

« Bien, Maître, répondit la jeune elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha le sol. Tout de suite Maître. »

Un lourd silence de parole régnait dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le bruit du pendule de l'horloge magique.

Il était en train de savourer son repas lorsque le jeune allemand apparut à quelques mètres de lui, un léger sourire sur son magnifique visage.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous

Vous allez bien ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et qu'il vous motivera à laisser une review :D

_Enjoy it_

Il était en train de savourer son repas lorsque le jeune allemand apparut à quelques mètres de lui, un léger sourire sur son magnifique visage. Il salua d'un regard la jeune femme de Jdan, qui s'était vivement tourné vers lui lors de son arrivée.

« Bonjour, Dolohov, lança Gellert Grindelwald de sa voix suave. Gregor m'a demandé de te chercher. »

Jdan approuva d'un grognement et essuya sa bouche d'un geste brusque. Comment ce petit impertinent osait-il appeler le maître par son prénom ?

Il se leva, sortit de la pièce sans même un regard pour Ivana, sa femme, et alla prendre son manteau dans l'entrée avant de transplaner chez son maître. Gregor l'attendait dans la plus grande salle de son château, la plus froide aussi, et il frissonna. Etait-ce dû à la fraîcheur ou à son angoisse d'être ainsi convoqué au milieu de la nuit, il n'aurait su le dire, toujours était-il qu'il n'était pas rassuré et qu'il se bénit d'avoir emporté son manteau de fourrure.

« Tu peux te retirer, dit Gregor alors que le jeune arrivait à son tour.

-Bien, Maître, répondit l'allemand en quittant la pièce après s'être incliné respectueusement. »

_**oOo**_

Gellert arriva alors chez Dolohov et retrouva Ivana, souriante.

« Oh tu es revenu ! Souffla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. »

Ivana avait vingt-cinq ans, lui n'en avait pas encore dix-sept, et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tromper son mari avec celui qu'il admirait, enviait et détestait tant. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui en voulait de se montrer si froid avec elle.

Il la trouvait belle Ivana, avec ses boucles noires, ses yeux sombres, ses fines lèvres, son teint blanc. Elle n'était pas parmi les plus belles qu'il avait déjà fréquentées, mais n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

Chaque fois que Jdan était convoqué chez le Maître, il revenait vers elle. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se jetait littéralement sur lui et le couvrait de baisers. Il aimait bien l'embrasser, elle était douce. Et la toucher aussi, elle était bien mieux formée que les jeunes filles de Durmstrang.

Cette fois-ci, ça se passerait dans le salon, sur le canapé. Il était assis et caressait doucement ses seins alors qu'elle s'agitait sur lui, au bord de la folie, les mains crispées sur ses épaules.

Elle cria, et il sourit, essoufflé mais dans le même état de jouissance.

_**oOo**_

Il se rhabilla à peine s'était-elle endormie et repartit. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, d'une petite aventure excitante dans laquelle il prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Pour elle, il s'agissait du grand amour, elle voulait fuir avec lui, quitter son mari. Car elle l'aimait. Il arriva dans le couloir froid du château de son maître et s'esclaffa. Quel beau couple d'idiots ! Dolohov ne voyait pas que sa femme couchait avec lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, et Ivana était persuadé qu'il l'aimait et souhaitait vivre avec elle.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et en ressortit presque aussitôt après avoir pris ses cigarettes. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds tout en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

En échange de son aide pour certaines missions, Gregor lui donnait libre accès à sa fabuleuse bibliothèque, qui renfermait plus de livre que Durmstrang et tout le village sorcier réuni, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et le jeune allemand se perdait dans les rayonnages, lisant autant de manuels que possible chaque fois qu'il se trouvait au château. Car même si Durmstrang enseignait la magie noire, les livres de Gregor lui montraient une toute autre approche de cette magie monstrueusement magnifique, des sorts qui pourraient lui permettre de réaliser son vœu le plus cher, son ambition la plus folle.

Il entra dans l'immense pièce, se dirigea vers l'étagère qu'il avait quittée la veille, et continua ses recherches. Bien sûr, s'il en avait eu le temps, il aurait lu tous les livres, mais c'était justement ce qu'il lui manquait : le temps. Cinq jours plus tard, il devrait retourner à Durmstrang, et la fin de l'année scolaire signifierait pour lui partir à son compte, ces missions pour le compte de Gregor lui permettaient seulement de gagner assez d'argent pour partir loin de ce pays, et conquérir le monde des sorciers, puis celui des moldus.

Aucun des livres qu'il avait feuilleté jusqu'à présent – et Merlin savait qu'il en avait déjà vu plusieurs centaines – ne parlait des Reliques de La Mort, ce qu'il cherchait vraiment et qui le rendrait invincible. La Baguette de Sureau, avec laquelle il terrasserait ses ennemis, la Pierre de Résurrection qui ramènerait à lui de puissants alliés, enfin la Cape d'Invisibilité, qui lui permettrait de devenir le sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps.

Il se sentait fort rien qu'en s'imaginant les posséder. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort au dehors et le ramena à la réalité, là où il n'avait pas encore ces Reliques. Il soupira et se replongea dans son livre.

_**oOo**_

Il était retourné à Durmstrang et cherchait dans le bureau du directeur tous les soirs un livre sur les Reliques. Il devait forcément exister une trace écrite, pour qu'il les retrouve.

Ce ne fut qu'en février de cette même année qu'il apprit l'emplacement de la baguette.

« Oui, assura un élève en passant près de lui. Il paraît qu'Ivanov a une baguette très puissante, mais il la garderait pour lui.

-Quel rat ! S'emporta le deuxième. Quand je sortirai, j'irai la lui prendre ! »

Le jeune blond sortit sa baguette et pétrifia le premier avant d'assommer le deuxième qui dégringola ensuite dans les escaliers. Il emmena sa victime dans une pièce vide dont il ferma la porte de façon à ne pas être dérangé. Il lia les mains et pieds du jeune homme en face de lui et leva son sort de paralysie.

« Répète-moi ce que tu as entendu sur cette baguette chez cet Ivanov !

-T'es complètement fou, Gellert ! S'exclama le deuxième. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de réagir comme ça ? Attends que je sois libre … »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans son cri lorsque le sort de Doloris le toucha. Gellert semblait éprouver un certain plaisir à torturer son camarade, et attendit un petit moment avant de lever le sortilège. Puis, il plongea dans le regard ambre du jeune homme et y chercha l'information concernant Ivanov. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier de Saint-Pétersbourg, et dans le souvenir, il agitait une baguette au milieu d'un bar, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

« Répète-moi ce que tu as entendu sur cette baguette chez Ivanov, dis lentement l'allemand, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de sa victime.

-C'est mon oncle qui en a parlé, dit-il, haletant. Je ne sais pas vraiment, il a dit que l'ancien propriétaire de la baguette s'était fait tuer et qu'Ivanov avait récupérer cette baguette.

-C'est tout ? Fit alors Gellert, visiblement déçu. »

Il se redressa et pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci paniqua et écarquilla les yeux.

« Non non ! S'exclama-t-il, agitant la tête de gauche à droite. Mon oncle a parlé du Bâton de la Mort, il pense qu'il s'agit de cette baguette légendaire ! »

Un sourit étira alors la bouche de Gellert qui se pencha à nouveau sur sa victime et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Grindelwald, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'écria l'élève, rouge de confusion et de colère. »

Il n'eut que le temps de voir le sourire heureux et malicieux du blond avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou :) Comme je n'aurai pas le temps de le poster cette semaine, je mets le chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

_Enjoy it._

* * *

« Gellert Grindelwald ! L'appela le directeur, l'air angoissé et furieux, plusieurs heures plus tard. »

Le jeune allemand soupira et suivit le directeur dans son bureau sans se presser, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait renvoyé quelques minutes plus tard. Mais peu lui importait, il avait enfin trouvé une des Reliques et allait la récupérer. Le vieil homme s'installa en face de lui et croisa ses mains sur son bureau, s'interdisant d'utiliser sa baguette. Après tout, si on le prenait à maltraiter officiellement un élève, il serait mal vu des parents.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez torturé l'un de vos camarades ? Demanda l'homme en le regardant, faisant visiblement un effort pour ne pas lui donner un coup de canne.

-Non, répondit simplement Gellert avant de bâiller. Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Le directeur devint écarlate et une veine sur sa tempe sembla sur le point d'exploser. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire regretter son impertinence au jeune homme, qu'on toqua à sa porte pour lui signaler que les autorités étaient arrivées.

« Bien, de toute manière, je laisse cela aux autorités magiques, quant à vous, vous êtes renvoyé de Durmstrang.

-Bien. »

Le directeur le toisa longuement d'un œil irrité par cette nonchalance puis haussa les épaules et sortit pour accueillir les représentants de la loi.

Le blond se leva, attrapa sa cape et ses affaires, qu'il avait préalablement préparées avant d'errer dans les couloirs en attendant d'être pris. Il dessina ensuite une sorte d'œil étrange dans un triangle sur le bureau du directeur, ouvrit la fenêtre par laquelle il sauta avant d'atterrir sur son balai, et s'envola au-dessus des montagnes de glaces. Il sortit du périmètre de sécurité de l'école et transplana à Saint-Pétersbourg, dans l'appartement qui servait de point de contact avec les différentes personnes chargées de missions.

Dans le salon, tout était silencieux, l'obscurité régnait, et il posa ses affaires avant de sortir à nouveau. Ivanov habitait dans une rue du centre de la ville, et il n'eut pas de mal à trouver sa maison : les autorités moldus emmenaient son cadavre sur un brancard de fortune et chassait tous les badauds trop curieux.

Furieux, Gellert retourna dans l'appartement, prit ses affaires et transplana dans le château de Gregor.

Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque et se plongea dans un livre de magie noire, sans pour autant parvenir à se concentrer. Il avait été si proche de tenir la baguette de Sureau, et le directeur l'en avait empêché, il en était responsable. La prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait, Gellert le tuerait.

_**oOo**_

Trois semaines passèrent, et Gellert gagnait de plus en plus d'argent en effectuant des missions pour le compte de Gregor. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'obtenir un renseignement d'une manière non violente, pour ne pas laisser de trace. Il s'y prenait très bien, utilisait la legilimancie que son grand-père lui avait appris, peu avant sa mort, pour trouver le point faible de ses victimes, et lorsqu'il s'agissait de femmes, leur soutirait le renseignement de manière plus agréable.

C'était un soir de mars. Il avait dissimulé comme chaque jour son argent, le protégeant de dizaines de sorts car dans ce château, personne n'était fiable. Gellert était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, le regard perdu dans les montagnes de glace qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, espérant fortement que la personne s'en irait. Celle-ci insista cependant, et le jeune allemand fut contraint de se lever et d'accueillir son visiteur. Qui s'avéra être une visiteuse.

Sans y être invitée, Natalia pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentait d'arborer un léger sourire et un air de curiosité polie, comme s'il l'avait faite appeler.

Il était resté devant la porte et la considérait avec une indifférence trop marquée. En réalité, Gellert était irrité au plus haut point. Il était ces derniers temps d'humeur exécrable, et Natalia Alinovitch n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Une très jolie chambre, dit-elle en russe, comme pour elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air excédé, dans la même langue. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa avec intérêt, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Ce garçon, on lui en parlait depuis plusieurs semaines, et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler réellement, seulement de le croiser quelques fois dans le château de Gregor. En plus d'être d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, il parlait russe. Et pour Natalia, un étranger qui parle russe était séduisant. _Excitant_.

« Tu comprends le russe, et tu le parles, remarqua la jeune femme en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta-t-il sèchement. »

Elle sourit.

« Comme tu es froid, Gellert !

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, tu ne me connais pas. »

Il la toisait avec mépris mais elle continuait à sourire. Ce jeu était vraiment amusant.

« Voyons Gellert, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses invités, fit-elle l'air faussement outré.

-Je ne t'ai pas invitée, maintenant j'aimerais que tu sortes. »

Natalia se leva, souriant encore plus, et passa près de lui pour rejoindre la sortie. Avant de s'en aller, cependant, elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Il resta de marbre, ses lèvres fermées et son regard froid. Elle finit par le laisser, et Gellert retourna à la contemplation des glaciers.

_**oOo**_

Souvent, depuis ce soir-là, il la croisait dans les couloirs, et son irritation ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle faisait exprès de le chercher, il le savait, et avait décidé, une semaine plus tard, de la prendre à son jeu. Ou peut-être allait-il répondre à ses attentes, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait et Natalia se servait très bien de l'occlumancie. Une fois, alors, il lui sourit. D'un sourire discret, mais qui se voulait charmeur, et qui se révélait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmeur. Elle haussa un sourcil et passa son chemin, sans s'arrêter.

Le soir, il attendait, assis sur son fauteuil, quand on toqua à la porte. Il retint un sourire mauvais et alla ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme.

« Gellert, salua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. »

Il frissonna. Le jeune allemand n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, mais Natalia lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il le savait, elle jouait autant que lui. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes à tomber amoureuses facilement, et appartenait à la catégorie de celles qui aimaient s'amuser. Il appréciait cela, même si elle l'effrayait quelque peu.

Il saisit sa main et l'approcha de sa bouche, huma le parfum de son poignet en s'inclinant légèrement avant de lâcher délicatement la jeune femme et de lui servir un verre de bourbon. Il s'agissait d'un alcool qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau d'un haut dirigeant moldu, alors qu'il lui soutirait quelques informations. Le dirigeant se révéla assez sensible aux charmes des jeunes hommes et Gellert s'était bien amusé de son désir qu'il tentait vainement de refouler.

Natalia prit le verre sans le quitter des yeux. Une lueur de méfiance y brillait, lueur qu'elle ne tarda pas à dissimuler avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es galant ce soir, lança-t-elle. Je suppose que tu étais dans un mauvais jour, l'autre fois.

-_Ja Fräulein_, approuva-t-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. Et je m'en excuse, dit-il ensuite en russe. »

Elle but une gorgée de bourbon avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil, et de croiser ses jambes, découvrant ainsi une grande partie de ses cuisses. Gellert sourit discrètement et se plaça en face d'elle, sur une chaise en bois. Elle tentait de le rendre mal à l'aise, mais le jeune allemand n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient impressionner par une paire de jambes, aussi dénudée et séduisante fût-elle.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Tu es très doué, pour ton âge.

-Vous avez aussi votre petite réputation, dit-il sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et puis, _Fräulein_, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi. »

Elle rit, mais n'ajouta rien. Bien sûr qu'elle avait une réputation, on la craignait et l'admirait. Mais il était aussi craint et admiré qu'elle. Et Natalia en venait à ressentir cette petite pointe de jalousie, qui la dérangeait lorsqu'elle faisait son travail. Elle voulait alors le prendre dans ses filets pour le faire passer un rang derrière elle. Elle se devait d'être la première, car elle était la meilleure.

Elle décroisa les jambes puis les croisa de l'autre côté. Gellert n'eut même pas un signe de gêne, il se contenta de boire une autre gorgée de ce liquide ambré qu'elle découvrait. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant son manque de réaction mais reprit rapidement un visage neutre.

« Est-ce que tu comptes rester longtemps au service de Gregor ? Demanda-t-elle alors, oubliant de sourire. »

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'esclaffa bruyamment.


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou :) Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire parce que j'ai plein de trucs à faire donc j'y vais :D

_Enjoy it_

* * *

Gellert riait. Il connaissait enfin la raison de son comportement et s'en amusait vraiment. Il faisait de l'ombre à son travail, elle avait peur d'être reléguée en seconde place. Gellert se leva, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et se pencha vers elle.

« Non, susurra-t-il, la bouche près de son oreille. Je pars avant la fin de l'année. »

Puis, sans attendre, il plaqua violemment sa bouche contre celle de Natalia et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'attira contre elle. Il s'assit sur elle et continua à l'embrasser, souriant de contentement tandis que les mains fines aux ongles acérés de la jeune femme se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, il aurait dû faire cela dès le début. Car jouer avec elle était si amusant qu'il n'eut soudain plus envie d'arrêter.

Gellert eut le plaisir de constater à quel point le tapis sur le sol était moelleux lorsqu'ils s'y allongèrent. La robe de Natalia avait rapidement été retirée et il explorait son corps avec envie, sans précipitation, dessinant chaque courbe avec sa langue ou avec ses mains, prenant soin de s'arrêter sur le bout de ses seins, au milieu de son ventre pour la faire devenir folle. Et c'était ce qu'elle devenait, folle. Gellert dominait facilement dans ce genre de situation, même s'il sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus.

Et en effet, elle le fit s'allonger sur le sol sans douceur et s'assit sur lui, le déshabillant avec une lenteur qu'il trouvait exaspérante.

Ce que Natalia appréciait le plus dans le moment qu'elle vivait, était ce manque d'amour. Il ne s'agissait que de sexe, sans douceur, peut-être même violent, et elle aimait cela, la violence. Elle griffa son torse musclé, mordit son cou tendu, remonta pour l'embrasser puis saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle se releva quelque peu et il l'aida à se positionner sur lui en tenant ses hanches.

Gellert la regardait faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens au-dessus de lui alors qu'il lui massait les seins, elle semblait vouloir maîtriser son plaisir pour qu'il dure plus longtemps, et le jeune homme appréciait cette initiative. Tout était tellement mieux lorsque le plaisir n'était pas bref.

Puis, Gellert, sans qu'ils ne se séparent, se redressa et l'allongea sur le dos. Il reprenait le dessus. Ses coups de rein étaient de plus en plus rapides, il voulait finalement en finir. Natalia planta ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme qui gémit et accéléra les mouvements, au grand bonheur de sa partenaire.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, essoufflé, et sourit en plaçant sa main derrière sa tête. Quelle nuit ! Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir avec une femme, et il lui sembla que Natalia avait beaucoup apprécié sa performance.

_**oOo**_

Plusieurs mois passèrent, et juin arriva si rapidement que Gellert eut du mal à préparer son départ. Il avait pourtant accumulé assez d'argent pour mener à bien ses projets, et avait acquis d'incroyables habilités.

Depuis cette nuit de mars, Gellert et Natalia se voyaient presque tous les soirs pour revivre cette expérience charnelle si plaisante, sans jamais se lasser. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour, et c'était ce qui faisait de leur plaisir une drogue.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne vint pas le rejoindre, elle était en mission. Et Gellert sentit un vide. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il lui faisait l'amour tous les soirs, et une seule fois sans Natalia lui semblait étrange. Presque douloureux.

Le lendemain, il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de la fenêtre et observa les glaciers noirs et imposants, effrayants. Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçue trois jours plus tôt, une lettre de sa tante qui vivait en Angleterre et qui lui proposait de venir vivre chez elle. Elle était terriblement chagrinée de son renvoie de Durmstrang et insistait vraiment pour qu'il la rejoigne. Elle pensait même à le faire entrer à Poudlard, si le directeur n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, afin qu'il puisse terminer sa scolarité. Peut-être ferait-il une exception, car elle savait combien Gellert était doué en magie. Bien sûr, il pensa d'abord à son plan de conquérir le monde des sorciers, il pourrait ainsi commencer par l'Angleterre, puis la France, et l'Allemagne. Mais le soir même, Natalia était entrée dans sa chambre et ils avaient encore une fois fait l'amour, aussi passionnément que la première fois, avec le même plaisir. Et il n'avait pas dormi, pensant qu'il allait bientôt la quitter, oubliant pour un temps ses plans de domination.

Gellert n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir des sentiments, il n'était pas amoureux de la jeune femme, il aimait sa compagnie le soir, il aimait son caractère entreprenant, il aimait son imagination, sa force. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'était qu'une camarade. Peut-être une amie. Peut-être pas.

Il en était sûr, lorsqu'il lui annoncerait son départ, elle ne laisserait rien paraître, ne semblerait pas triste, ne le serait peut-être même pas. Elle regretterait juste ces nuits de plaisir charnel.

_**oOo**_

La réaction de Natalia ne fut pas différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle lui avait souri, lui avait souhaité bonne chance avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et il lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais, la veille de son départ. Gellert remarqua le lendemain, qu'il partait le cœur léger, qu'il n'avait plus de regrets à quitter Natalia. Sa seule peur avait été la réaction de sa partenaire, rien de plus.

Elle n'était pas venu le voir le matin, ne l'avait pas embrassé une dernière fois, et il ne s'en portait pas mal. Tout s'était fini.

_**oOo**_

L'été commençait à peine en Angleterre, et le temps sembla infiniment plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître en Russie et en Allemagne. Le soleil timide perçait les nuages d'un gris clair, éclairant par moment le haut clocher de Big Ben de ses faibles rayons. Gellert sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes, une rue commerçante particulièrement intéressante, du point de vue magie noire. Il y avait fait quelques emplettes, rien que des petits souvenirs et des cigarettes.

Lorsqu'il passa près de ce long fleuve appelé Thames, il grimaça en sentant l'infâme odeur âcre qui s'en dégageait. Il regarda Big Ben et constata avec horreur qu'il devait encore tuer deux heures avant l'heure prévue par sa tante. Elle était à son club d'histoire, d'après ce qu'il avait retenu de leur longue conversation. Il soupira pour finalement rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'installa à la table d'une terrasse et commanda un thé à la menthe, maudissant les anglais de ne pas servir d'alcool digne de ce nom. Le patron lui-même lui servit sa tasse, un certain Florentin Fortescue dont les épais favoris gris lui donnaient un air plutôt sombre.

Gellert paya sa consommation rapidement mais resta à table, à contempler ces anglais si pressés qui ne faisaient pas attention à leur entourage. Il ne remarquait pas beaucoup de jeunes hommes de son âge, et un seul d'entre eux attira vraiment son attention. Il passa à ses côtés en fin d'après-midi, accompagné de ce qui devait être son petit frère. De belles boucles brunes, un visage angélique, des yeux emplis d'une sagesse étrange pour un si jeune homme, et l'air le plus triste au monde. Gellert le suivit du regard, l'observant marcher avec un calme impressionnant, une sérénité à en couper le souffle, comparé à l'air renfrogné de son frère.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et Gellert se rendit à Godric's Hollow, chez sa tante.

Bathilda Tourdesac était une petite femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux couleur chocolat ramenés en arrière par un chignon strict, ses grands yeux bruns lui donnaient un air sage, mais sa bouche toujours pincée rendait son aspect sévère.

« Bonsoir Gellert, le salua-t-elle avec chaleur. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui ma tante, dit-il avec un fort accent de l'est. Comment était ton club d'histoire ?

-Intéressant, merci. »

Elle agita sa baguette et la valise de son neveu monta au premier étage, tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de la suivre dans la cuisine, où elle lui servit une tasse de thé.

Ensuite, elle s'affaira à cuisiner un plat, dans des proportions plus grandes que celles prévues pour deux personnes.

« Je vais aller porter cela à nos voisins, lui annonça-t-elle tandis qu'il commençait son repas. Le pauvre Albus est coincé à la maison depuis la mort de sa mère, et il s'occupe seul de son frère et sa sœur. Il a même renoncé à son tour du monde avec l'un de ses amis, lui qui était si brillant, si ambitieux ! »

Elle soupira longuement, fixant d'un air absent le plancher de la cuisine, comme s'il lui expliquait la raison du cruel destin de ses voisins. Puis, elle sortit de la pièce et revint cinq minutes plus tard, s'installa en face de son neveu et mangea en silence.

Le lendemain, la journée était plutôt chaude, et Gellert s'assit sur la terrasse en observant l'extérieur. Il se demandait s'il pouvait trouver une bibliothèque assez renseignée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pour trouver des informations sur les Reliques qu'il cherchait tant.

« Bonjour, fit une voix douce. Tu es nouveau ici. L'Angleterre te plaît ? »


	6. Chapter 5

Gellert se tourna vers l'inconnu et reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait remarqué lorsqu'il buvait son thé sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'allemand ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer ouvertement, un sourire narquois dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, continua-t-il sans se démonter. Je suis le voisin de Bathilda. J'ai dix-huit ans, toi, tu en as seize, d'après ta tante, en tout cas.

-Ich versteh' nichts, déclara alors Gellert avec un air de défi.

-Also muss ich deutsch sprechen, lui rétorqua Albus avec l'air malicieux. 'S ist aber komisch, Bathilda hat mir gesagt, dass du englisch sprichst. Vielleicht hab' ich falsch gehört. »

Mais Gellert savait pertinemment qu'il n'y croyait pas, et haussa les épaules avant de se détourner. Sans se décourager, Albus s'installa sur une chaise à côté de chez lui, et attendit.

« L'Angleterre est un pays assez chaud, dit finalement l'allemand. Beaucoup plus chaud que là d'où je viens.

-C'est vrai que les pays de l'Est sont réputés pour leurs hivers rudes, acquiesça Albus. Mais tu as de la chance pour l'instant, parce qu'il pleut souvent par ici.

-Tu parles bien ma langue, remarqua Gellert.

-J'avais un correspondant qui m'a bien aidé. »

Gellert le regarda un court instant d'un air étonné, puis sourit.

« Et il t'a enseigné l'accent avec ses lettres ? Demanda-t-il assez ironiquement.

-Non, non, répondit l'autre en croisant ses mains devant son visage. Il est venu pendant une semaine, il y a trois ans.

-Et une semaine suffit pour que tu apprennes une langue ? »

Albus haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement.

« Vas-tu assister aux cours de Poudlard ? Eluda-t-il.

-Non, j'en ai assez des écoles.

-Donc tu vas arrêter les études ? S'étonna Albus, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis déjà doué pour lancer des sortilèges ou concocter des potions, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

-Tu es bien arrogant, lui lança l'autre en s'esclaffant. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent de leur passion commune qu'était la magie. Gellert se plaisait bien à parler avec Albus, et il était tout aussi doué que lui, peut-être bien plus. Il alla même jusqu'à lui raconter son renvoi de Durmstrang, sans préciser les vraies raisons qui l'avait poussé à « forcer » son camarade à parler.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Albus devait rester chez lui pour prendre soin de son frère et de sa sœur – il lui avait confié que sa sœur était un peu perturbée, ce qui avait fait sourire Gellert – et ils s'échangeaient des lettres.

_« Cher Gellert, _

_La situation me paraît étrange, quelques mètres séparent ma maison de celle de ta tante, et pourtant nous échangeons des lettres. _

_Rester enfermé commence doucement à venir à bout de ma patience que je pensais pourtant sans limite, mon frère Abelforth ne manque pas une occasion pour me rappeler la mort de ma mère, et me somme de descendre m'occuper d'Ariana. Je ne peux m'y résoudre. C'est idiot, quitter ma chambre m'est devenu si douloureux, comme l'hiver, lorsque je me trouve dans le cocon chaud et rassurant de mon lit, et qu'il est temps de se lever pour affronter la vie. Ma pièce me protège de l'extérieur, de mes responsabilités, je sais que si j'en sors, je devrais me comporter en adulte, ce qu'au fond, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire. Mais me retrouver devant le fait accompli est beaucoup plus dur que d'imaginer un voyage au bout du monde sans contraintes pendant une douce nuit de printemps, à parler avec mon ami dans la haute tour de Gryffondor. T'ai-je déjà parlé de Gryffondor ? _

_Bien amicalement,_

_Albus. »_

_« Mon cher voisin,_

_Il m'est bien difficile de mettre par écrit tout ce que je voudrais te confier. Si tu veux sortir, alors sors. Abandonne tout, ne regarde pas en arrière. Il faut juste que tu le veuilles vraiment. Après tout, tu es très fort, mon ami, très puissant. Tu as le pouvoir de déterminer ton futur, et le futur de toute la nation, si tu le désires ! _

_J'ai entendu parler de Gryffondor et les trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard, mais parle m'en plus en détail, je t'en prie. T'ai-je fait part de mon rêve pour l'avenir ? J'aurais besoin d'un homme comme toi, aussi sûr de lui, avec autant de savoir. _

_Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que les moldus allaient mener notre monde à sa perte. Lorsque j'ai entendu que nous ne nous sommes pas toujours cachés, nous les sorciers, j'ai cru devenir fou. Nous sommes beaucoup plus évolués qu'eux, et je soutiens que nos pouvoirs nous donnent droit au pouvoir. Après tout, si Merlin a doté certaines personnes de magie et non d'autres, il voulait certainement désigner ceux qui sont supérieurs aux autres. _

_Ne te méprends pas, je ne compte pas retourner à l'ère de l'esclavage, je ne compte pas les asservir. Mais tu sais, la domination des sorciers doit s'exercer pour le plus grand bien des gens inférieurs, à savoir les moldus. _

_Gellert. »_

_« Gellert,_

_Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce pour le propre bien des moldus – voilà le sujet crucial. Oui, un pouvoir nous a été accordé et, oui, ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner, mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point, car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous serons en désaccord, comme cela arrivera sûrement, cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions. Nous prenons le pouvoir pour le plus grand bien. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance, nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus. (Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas, car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés.)_

_Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais te parler des fondateurs. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle sont, comme tu le sais, les quatre fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard. Chacun d'eux avait été chassé de son pays, et se sont rencontrés par hasard en Ecosse. Les sorciers commençaient à être craints par les hommes d'église, et Rowena Serdaigle était poursuivie pour avoir tenté d'enseigner la magie. Ils décidèrent alors de créer Poudlard, une école de magie secrète dans laquelle les sorciers pourraient apprendre à contrôler leur magie pour se fondre plus facilement chez les moldus. Le concept a bien entendu évolué, à présent, seuls les enfants à partir de onze ans sont acceptés, et sont suivis jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans. _

_Fascinant n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir découvrir tous les mystères de cette école ! Il paraît même que Serpentard a créé une salle secrète. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende._

_Albus. »_

_« Albus,_

_J'ai effectivement tendance à perdre patience lorsque je suis près de la vérité. Tu sais, pour arriver au pouvoir, il faut avoir une certaine assurance, et surtout être très doué en magie. Il se trouve que j'ai entendu parler d'une légende par mon grand-père. Je ne l'ai trouvée écrite nulle part, mais je ne désespère pas. Il s'agit des Reliques de la Mort. La baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante au monde, la Pierre de Résurrection, et la Cape d'Invisibilité. J'étais sur le point de trouver la baguette, le garçon que j'ai interrogé avait entendu des rumeurs concernant un homme du village qui se vantait d'avoir le Bâton de la Mort (elle est aussi appelée comme ça), mais le temps que j'y arrive, il était déjà mort et la baguette avait disparu. J'ai été très déçu ! Mais je sais que je la retrouverai, je le sais ! Et peut-être qu'à ce moment, tu seras encore à mes côtés ! Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Gellert. »_

_« Mon très cher ami,_

_Je serai ravi de me tenir à tes côtés, et je crois avoir une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Connais-tu Beedle le Barde ? Depuis des générations, ma famille possède l'original de son livre « Les Conte de Beedle le Barde », et le dernier conte s'appelle « Le Conte des Trois Frères ». Il s'agit de l'histoire de trois frères qui ont fourvoyé la mort, mais je ne vais pas te gâcher l'histoire. Passe à la maison dans la semaine, tu pourras le lire !_

_Albus. »_

Lorsque Gellert lut la dernière lettre de son voisin, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée et se rua à l'extérieur. Il sauta par-dessus la haie qui séparait la maison de sa tante de celle des voisins et sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si formel, mais sa tante lui avait assuré que transplaner à l'intérieur des maisons était très impoli, et il était important pour lui de ne pas vexer son nouvel ami.

Celui qui ouvrit la porte était le petit frère d'Albus, Abelforth s'il en croyait la lettre qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

« Qui vous êtes ? Lâcha le jeune garçon en le dévisageant avec colère. On n'a pas le temps aujourd'hui, repassez un autre jour.

-Je suis là pour voir Albus, dit Gellert en entrant dans la maison, ignorant superbement le regard choqué et courroucé du petit frère de son ami. Il est en haut, j'imagine ?

-Mais enfin …

-Merci, gamin, reste en bas et laisse les grands seuls. »

Et il monta les escaliers, faisant fi d'Abelforth qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait seize ans et qu'il n'était pas un « gamin ». Mais Gellert ne l'entendait déjà plus, il était déjà à l'étage et cherchait la chambre d'Albus, qu'il trouva rapidement car étant la seule à être fermée. Il toqua quelques fois et l'ouvrit sans attendre la réponse. Albus était assis à son bureau, le menton posé sur sa main ouverte, et regardait la fenêtre d'un air distrait et mélancolique.

« Eh bien, mon ami, s'esclaffa le jeune allemand. Tu as l'air bien triste !


End file.
